


Shreds

by lenainu



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, actually is he even a villain?, but claire stanfield is the best villain ever, not sure whether to develop this or not, thus is the awesomeness of baccano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenainu/pseuds/lenainu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Claire Stanfield. If you like, I might continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shreds

Claire Stanfield had never claimed to be sane.

He had taken something like the cloak of sanity after Chane entered his life. Cut down slightly on the murderous sprees - because he liked watching her kill people as much as he liked killing himself - and started taking up more jobs. Which meant more killing, of course, but killing he was paid for. Not as fun as a free for all, but much better than not killing at all.

Claire Stanfield had never been sane, but there are levels to insanity. And Chane’s death snapped the string of another one.

In the quiet moments, with blood dripping off his clothes, he acknowledged that it had been a beautiful death. She had died fighting, as she should. She should have never died. She died fighting a monster - oh, a different kind to Claire, an actual non-human monster pulled up from some depths of hell - but still, she died.

And Claire snapped.

One.

More.

Time.

It was no longer his world. It no longer followed his rules. The one thing he had forbidden to the world had happened.

But Claire was not the sort to withdraw in-wards when faced with epiphanies.

He was the type to crow those epiphanies into the dying eyes of his victims.

He hunted and hunted and hunted the monsters, until he found one that he couldn’t defeat. Not couldn’t kill, he was used to that with his cute Czes, but one he knew would kill him, one he would lose to. That epiphany - that he was no longer the strongest - didn’t hit all hard as Chane’s death, of course it didn’t. He grinned in the face of death and tore apart the world into shards of red and black. He memorized the face of the monster, and didn’t close his eyes. He coughed through the wounds, the crushing weight. He stopped breathing and was glad that he never became an immortal. Claire Stanfield died remembering the face of his Chane, holding out her hand to him. Claire died.

And then he.

Woke.

Again.


End file.
